Kolo Toure
Kolo Habib Touré (born 19 March 1981) is an Ivorian international footballer who plays as a central defender. He joined Liverpool from Manchester City on 2 July 2013. Liverpool career In May 2013, after the 2012-13 season had finished, rumours spread that Toure had agreed a deal with Liverpool and would undergo a medical after he returned from Manchester City's post-season tour of America. On 28 May 2013, the official Liverpool website announced that the club had agreed a deal in principle for Toure to sign on a Bosman free deal ahead of the 2013-14 season. Toure officially became a Liverpool player on 2 July 2013, and took the number 4 shirt. In signing, Toure became the first player from the Ivory Coast to represent Liverpool, and on his decision to join Liverpool, he enthused "This means a lot to me. Firstly, I'm joining one of the best clubs in England. When I left City it was important for me to stay in England because it's the best league- and to join Liverpool is massive for me. I chose Liverpool because of the history and because of the spirit of the team and the people here." Toure made his non-competitive debut for Liverpool on 13 July 2013 in an away preseason tie against Preston. He played the first 45 minutes of the game. On 17 August 2013, Toure made his competitive bow in a red shirt keeping a clean sheet in a 1-0 victory over Stoke. After an acclaimed start to his Liverpool career, Toure was stretchered off in extra time in a 4-2 win over Notts County on 27 August 2013 in the League Cup with a groin injury. Manager Brendan Rodgers later admitted that the injury "doesn't look good." He recovered much more quickly than was expected however, and only sat out one match- the 1-0 victory over Manchester United on 1 September 2013. Upon his return, he spent time filling in at right back for the injured Glen Johnson whilst the revitalised Martin Skrtel retook his place in the starting XI. During the winter period, Toure frequently partnered Skrtel at the heart of Liverpool's defence whilst Daniel Agger and Mamadou Sakho were out injured. The partnership struggled at times, notably conceding three goals in away games against Hull and Stoke. On 2 February 2014, Toure was criticised for playing a pass directly into the feet of Victor Anichebe in front of goal, who scored the equaliser for West Brom in Liverpool's 1-1 draw at the Hawthorns. Toure apologised and referred to his error as 'crazy' and 'terrible.' He responded in Liverpool's next match with a commanding display, and an assist for a Raheem Sterling goal, as the Reds beat League leaders Arsenal 5-1 at Anfield. Four days later however, Toure scored a bizarre own goal to put Liverpool behind in a 3-2 win at Fulham. Toure met the cross with his foot but sliced his clearance into his own net. Stats External links * *Kolo Toure's profile on liverpoolfc.com * Toure Toure